Hydra
Lernaean Hydra The Hydra is a large, multi-headed male monster the son of Typhon and Echidna, appearing in Disney's 1997 feature film, Dee Dee and the Man. In the film, Hades summons The Hydra to destroy Dee-Dee, though Hercules manages to defeat it, earning him fame and adoration from the people of Thebes. The Overlord and his army appeared in the middle of New York City, where the former immediately began bombarding everything in sight with Dark Matter fired from the Vilgax's turrets. The influx of darkness accelerated the Overlord's metamorphosis, allowing him to regain his true form. Leaving his helmet in the streets, the Overlord proceeded to transform the K.S.I into a tower-like Montians fortress from which to oversee the newly-corrupted city, setting all the villans and the Stone Army to defend it. When the Ninja returned and attacked the tower, the Overlord let his minions do the work against his foes until Dareth gained control of the Stone Army by donning the Helmet of Shadows. He began spitting masses of darkness at the ascending Ninja, corrupting Rex, Larry, and Lola Bunny. With Ms mimi occupying his corrupted sister and the Ultra Dragon shot down, the Overlord turned to the top of the stairs to find only an injured, unarmed Dee-Dee standing against him. The Overlord scoffed at the Green Ninja's defiance, but Dee Dee was able to unlock his full potential, becoming the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Despite his own considerable power, the Overlord was overwhelmed by Lloyd's new abilities. Even taking the fight to the sky failed to provide an advantage, as Lloyd summoned the Golden Dragon to pursue the ultimate evil. Enraged at the mortal's persistence, the Overlord surrounded Lloyd in a massive sphere of darkness and attempted to devour him. In turn, Dee Dee used his powers within the Overlord's mouth - the dark dragon had only enough time to roar in fury and denial before he was obliterated, and cut the heads The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Hades expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. He chases down Dee-Dee and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Pegasus then lifts the hero off the ground and Hercules fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. Calabash brothers then lifts the hero off the ground and Dee-Dee fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. It is not until he is pressed against a rocky cliff that Dee-Dee sees any chance of victory. He punches the cliff and creates a rock slide, finally killing the Hydra and putting him in a new light before the people of Thebes, who quickly start him on his road to fame and fortune (Zero to Hero). removing the taint of darkness from New York City, the corrupted heroes, and even Lord Garmadon. The Hydra is a massive, Physical Description reptilian creature with purple skin. Its body is rather bulky and it crawls using two four-fingered hands with white claws. It has a long, thin tail and each time one of its heads are cut off, three more grow to replace it. All of the Hydra’s head are identical to each other, each sporting the same long, serpentine neck, large mouth filled with white fangs, orange eyes with slit pupils, and spikes lining the top of their heads down the length of their necks. . The Hydra's name references the Lernaean Hydra, a serpent-like water monster of Greek mythology. It originally had nine heads that would replace each other in the same manner as the Hydra in Hercules, and was killed by Hercules as part of his Twelve Labours. Dee Dee and the Man In Greek mythology, the'Lernaean Hydra' (Greek:Λερναῖα Ὕδρα) was an ancient serpent-like water monster with reptilian traits. It possessed many heads – the poets mention more heads than the vase-painters could paint – and for each head cut off it grew two more. It had fire breath and thunder so virulent that even its tracks were deadly.1The Hydra of Lerna was killed by Heracles as the second of his Twelve Labours. Its lair was the lake of Lerna in the Argolid, though archaeology has borne out the myth that the sacred site was older even than the Mycenaean city ofArgos since Lerna was the site of the myth of the Danaids. Beneath the waters was an entrance to the Underworld, and the Hydra was its guardian.2 The Hydra was one of the offspring of Typhon and Echidna (Theogony, 313), both of whom were noisome offspring of the earth goddessGaia.3 Plot After a trying day of Dee Dee's lunacy, Dexter calls her into his office and tells her that she's fired. Although he ends up getting a lot more work done, he discovers that peace, quiet, and solitude don't really make him happy, so he does the logical thing and starts accepting applications for troublesome older sisters. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters